Hamilton Truth or Dare
by Hamiltrash282
Summary: Hello lovelies and welcome to Hamilton Truth or Dare! Please send a PM (NOT a review, that got me in trouble) with a. A question or dare, b. A specific character from Hamilton, and c. If you would like to be anonymous or not. Thank you and I hope you enjoy! :)
1. chapter 1

Hi guys!! This is my first piece ever, so be patient when I have no idea how to do this! Basically, for this book you can send me requests for asking or daring a character from Hamilton. Have fun!!

BTW: the name I'll use for this is going to be Layla because I love that name and I just found it when I looked up cool girls names (oops).

Anyway, I'm so excited to do this so let's get started!!


	2. Bio

In this part I'm going to give each character a short bio...

I'll leave out some characters, so let me know if you want me to include anyone.

John: Secretly loves Alex, publicly loves turtles, very kind but also tough.

Alex: sleep deprived, hard working coffee addict. Will fight anyone who disagrees with him.

Eliza: pure, innocent cinnamon roll. Loves her sisters more than she loves herself.

Angelica: queen of common sense, fierce enough to fight the patriarchy every day, will stand up for what she believes in.

And Peggy: very forgettable, kind of shy, seems to show up everywhere in the corner. Wishes her friends were less excitable.

Aaron: pessimistic, wonders how he tolerates The Hamilsquad, more than willing to wait for it.

Hercules: will spontaneously fight you, loves making clothes, low key in love with Lafayette.

Lafayette: very French, kind of looks like Thomas... , Alexander's sidekick when Laurens is busy.

King George: very controlling of friends, pretends to be super nice but really evil, has very good posture.

George Washingdad: exhausted, fed up with nonsense, close to giving up on trying to tell Hamilsquad what to do.

Samuel: very attached to King George, follows him everywhere, will fight anyone who insults him.

Maria: was mistreated by ex, antisocial and kind of scared of people but watches the Schuyler sisters from behind her maroon circular sunglasses.

Thomas: fabulous and he knows it, argues with Alex for fun, very tol.

James: always sick, antisocial but Thomas forces him to interact, very very smol.

(A/N) I think that's it?? I probably forgot about like half the characters but... I did my best.

Love to the one person who read my first part!!

• Layla •

BTW: I decided to write all my author's notes in bold, so don't be surprised when I do this.


	3. About me

Hi everyone! I've gotten 3 reads (!!!) so thank you!! I just want y'all to know a little bit about me. Let's go.

Name: Raia

Pen name: Layla

Age: you'll never know...

Race: Caucasian

Location: U.S.

Pets: labradoodle and havapoo

Hair: dark brown

Eyes: brown

Height: short (5'1")

Siblings: brother (16)

Fav color: blue

Fav movie: beauty and the beast

Fav book: Idk so many

HMU if you want to know anything else!!

Like, comment and subscribe!

(Just the second one)

Side note: remember to request truths and dares for characters!!

I love all of you! Have a good week!! Mwah!


	4. Truth - Maria Reynolds

**Hey y'all! I got a truth for Maria and a question for the fanfiction, so I'll do both in this chapter.**

 **Question: Can Angelica be** ace **?**

 **Answer: Sure! I only recently found out what asexual means, so please correct me if I use any offensive stereotypes or make mistakes!**

 **Truth: Does Maria have a crush on anyone? Who?**

Maria's eyes widen as she hears the question she has been asked. She doesn't have to think of the answer at all because it has been occupying her mind all week, but she pretends to consider the question. Maria shifts in her seat as she thinks about how to give her answer. She could come right out (hehe double meaning) and say the girl's name, or she could give a description, or she could only answer the first question: yes. Maria decides trying to ignore her strong attraction to Eliza in her own head is enough, so denying it vocally would be even worse.

"I... I like a girl with long dark hair who wears blue a lot..." she says softly, hoping that her answer won't get back to Eliza.

"Is it Eliza?"

Maria looks down at her maroon fingernails and once again struggles to compose a reply.

"She's very pretty... so I guess that's a yes." Maria instantly looks up at the asker's face for a reaction: disgust, smugness, or approval. She is rewarded with a small, knowing smile.

"Are you going to tell her?" She asks, her eyes reflecting worry in all capital letters.

"Do you want me to?"

Surprising herself, Maria genuinely considers it before shaking her head. The same expression as before appears on the asker's face. Maria lets her lips curl up to form the same smile. She wonders what Eliza's reaction might be if it got around to her. Eliza is kind, so if troubled she wouldn't let anyone know. Maria wishes for the confidence to someday let Eliza know about her feelings and not be burdened by the stress that comes with potentially unrequited crushes.

 **That was a great question, so thank you! I love these ships so far honestly...**

 **~Layla~**


	5. Q&A

**Hey, lovelies! I love you all so much, and the reviews I have been getting make me so happy. The problem is, between school, friends, and the poetry slam that I participated in, I haven't had time to fulfill your wishes. I have read everything sent to me, and I am working on writing everything. Honestly, I am SO grateful for the support, but I'm feeling very overwhelmed. I promise that I won't abandon this or forget to update it for a really long time. For this chapter, I will just answer some questions I have received:**

 **1\. iDragonSpyro - I agree that assuming ace and aro are a packaged deal is really annoying. Angelica is a great character who can be interpreted or portrayed in a variety of ways. By the way, to the person who requested that everyone kiss their crush and Angie wouldn't kiss anyone... that would be if she's** aro **. The question y'all are thinking is... is she** aro **? I** think, **since "Hermione" requested a** dare **including Angie being aro... she will be. Don't get me wrong, I am NOT assuming that she's automatically** aro **, that's just my character choice. Thank you for making me think about this, that's what good readers do!**

 **2\. um... if Peggy was a single pringle fangirl in this story... that would be me. And I also love that Peggy, so sure! P.S. I couldn't help but notice your spelling of the word "favorite" with** a u **(I'm from the U.S.), so I guess you live in the U.K...? If so. cool! If not, cool too!**

 **3\. Both of those requests (Angelica being so done with** lams **and** marliza **and thinking they should just kiss and Peggy shipping everyone) sound great, and they fit with the storyline, so YES!**

 **Again, I want to thank** y'all **for being such amazing people! I will try my hardest to crank out more writing... you guys inspire me.**

 **~Layla~**

 **Note about #3: I literally ship my brother and his best friend, so maybe I'm a little bit of an over-the-top shipper.**


	6. Dares - Aaron, Thomas, Alex, Peggy

**Hi guys, so I had a draft for a few dares that I really liked... but unfortunately, it got lost :(. I had to rewrite this chapter, so it isn't as descriptive. This definitely won't be my best writing because I'm pissed off and super tired. Sorry for the rant.**

 **The dares were: 1. I dare Aaron to watch a video about how the sausage is made (hehe I get it) (this was really tough for me because I'm a vegan).**

 **2\. I dare Thomas and Alex to be forced to hug or admit the other was right about something (I'll do both) (ok I'm sorry there is some Jamilton in here. Yes I ship JeffMads way more).**

 **3\. I dare Peggy to try to rap Guns and Ships.**

 **(These will be much shorter than the others)**

1\. Aaron groans as he slowly opens his silver laptop. _Why would anyone want to know about sausages? There are better things to learn about_ , he thinks to himself. After reluctantly pulling up his YouTube application, Aaron types in the words "how sausages are made." He decides it will be disgusting, pointless, and a complete waste of time. The video starts with a clip of lifeless pigs being rolled into what looks like a medieval torture chamber. He almost has to shield his eyes to protect them from such a dreadful sight, but he reminds himself that he must stay strong to prove the pointlessness of the video. He grimaces as the video shows way too many bits of meat being molded together. The pieces of meat are squeezed into a morbid thick paste. The paste eventually forms long strings of pork which are soon split into sausages and packaged. At the end of the video, Spanish words appear on the screen, most likely warning consumers to know what they are eating. Aaron has no idea what the words mean because he took Latin in high school instead of French, Spanish, German, or Chinese.

"Eeaaauuughh, this was so disgusting," Aaron yells aloud, throwing his head back in an attempt to erase the images of dead pigs. Aaron momentarily reflects on how watching that video is the least productive thing you can do before going about the rest of his day. That night, he hops in the shower, preparing to think his everyday salty thoughts. Today's are all about the video and why any productive member of society would be inclined to play Truth or Dare.

 _How do people consider sausage-making more intriguing than secretive government meetings?_

 _Is there any way Truth or Dare benefits civilization?_

 _What is it like in the room where it happens? Are the walls painted green or purple? Is there any furniture? Is it located on the edge of town or in the treasury building or in Thomas's house or in a restaurant?_

Having come no closer to finding answers to these deep questions, Aaron steps out of the shower, prepares for bed, and lies down on his back in his uncomfortable bed dressed with dark purple sheets and a menacingly boring white pillow. He takes a deep breath and wishes that his uneventful life would feature more than fruitless wondering about life in the shower and at night. #saltyburrforthewin

2\. Angelica claps her slender brown hands twice and purses her lips. "We are holding an intervention!" She announces. Everyone in the room turns their heads to stare at her, desperately hoping they are not the victim of her new idea. She looks into the eyes of each person at her house party until she comes across her true victims at either side of the room. Thomas, standing beside James at the snack table, makes eye contact with one raised eyebrow. Alex, holding a drink and in the middle of a heated conversation with Samuel Seabury, raises his thick, black eyebrows at her, questioning. Peggy anxiously swerves her eyes to glance at each man one after the other.

"Thomas, Alex, come here!" Assuming this will be another failed attempt to make the men get along, everyone else resumes chatting, except for Peggy. She furiously writes on a big piece of paper that seems to have come out of nowhere. As Angelica beckons Thomas and Alex closer to her, Peggy triumphantly holds up a sigh that reads, "#SHIPPED." No one notices, so Peggy returns to her dejected state. Once Thomas and Alex have gathered around Angelica close to the staircase that leads to Angelica's bedroom, Angelica begins to speak. She talks in a whisper but with a tone that suggests a much larger audience.

"We're going to do a few exercises that will restore peace on earth and guarantee both of your survival. First, you hug. And I don't mean awkwardly pat each other on the back. I mean full-on press your torsos together and put heads on shoulders. SQUEEZE THE HATE OUT," she describes. The men both groan in reluctance only to hear Angelica aggressively shushing them.

"I'd rather not - I'm fine with just my survival guaran-"

"Not optional. C'mon, boys, vamos. Let's do this." Alex starts casually walking away, hoping that Angelica somehow won't notice.

"Hey! Get back here!" Angelica shouts after him, reaching out to tug him back by his collar.

"I am not doing this," Alex declares.

"Oh, so you want me to tell John you figured out he's gay and absolutely hate his guts for it?" Angelica's tone is kind and innocent, but her eyes display an unmistakable fire in them.

"N-no!"

"That's what I thought." Angelica has these boys in the palm of her hand, and she's enjoying every minute of it.  
"Oh, and I don't suppose you want me telling James -" wide-eyed Angelica points to James while staring Thomas in the face. "that you have been talking trash behind his back?"  
"But I haven't!"

"Exactly. But our little Jemmy doesn't need to know that." Angelica cruelly smiles at each man in turn. She nudges them each toward each other. Glaring, they wrap a tense arm around each other. Angelica chuckles before shoving them closer together so their noses collide.

Thomas and Alex separate abruptly after roughly five seconds of forced contact, ready to leave the awkward situation. Angelica, unfortunately for them, has other plans.

"Uh-uh. How about you guys give each other a compliment. Admit they're right about something." Angelica makes it seem like it's optional, but Thomas and Alex know better.

"Right?! Thomas isn't right about anything!" Alex sputters in protest.

"I could use a lot of words to to describe Hamilton, but 'right' isn't one of them," Thomas argues.

"Shh. The offers still stand for both of you. Now go ahead. James is wondering where you are, Thomas. I think John might be flirting with Peggy..." John is not flirting with Peggy. He is chugging a red party cup of whiskey while a crowd chants him on. Peggy, on the other hand, is not-so-subtly watching the exchange between the enemies.

"Fine. Hamilton, your -"

"First names."

" _Alexander_ , your essays are well worded," Thomas mutters. Alex looks extremely smug until he realizes it's his turn.

"Jeffer-Thomas, I am very impressed by your amazing skill to annoy people."

"Alex..." Angelica warns like a wary mother breaking up a fight between her twins.

"I think by 'annoy' you mean persuade," Thomas gloats.

"Meh. Persuade, whatever." Alex glares up at Thomas, Thomas evilly smiles down at his enemy. Angelica knows she has not made any progress, but she ignores it.

"Good job. Now go be friends!" As they are walking back to the heart of the party, Thomas uses his middle finger to poof his frizzy hair. Alex responds with a rude "go to hell," and the enemyship is restored.

3\. Bum-ba-da-da-dum bum bum dooo dooo dooo doooo doo!

Peggy, face focused on the computer screen, raps out the first words. She is determined to correctly rap the song Lafayette wrote for her as a challenge to her rapping skills. Everyone knows that Peggy is a poet, not a rapper, and that she never rhymes in her poems. It just doesn't happen. Ever since Lafayette posted the video with lyrics on YouTube, she has been addicted to it. The problem is, she has never been able to rap as fast as Lafayette. His words tumble together to form an endless tongue-twister that leaves Peggy breathless. She has no one to perform in front of other than her antisocial siamese cat and pastel yellow wall. Peggy decides that they were never taught how to appreciate artistic talent, even if some of the words were jumbled together. Peggy waits until her favorite part of the song plays.

"Everyone give it up for America's favorite fighting Frenchman!" She can't help but sing, full volume. At the same time as she screams, "LAFAYETTE," she hears her sister yell from the other room "SHUT UP!". Peggy shakes her head in disgust and continues even louder.

"I'M TAKIN' THIS HORSE BY THE REINS MAKIN' REDCOATS REDDER WITH BLOODSTAINS..." she does a silent fist bump after singing the first part successfully. More of the song passes by, she aces the next two fast raps, and soon enough the hard part comes. Peggy takes a breath in and exhales forcefully. _I can do this._

 _"_ HAMILTON! Sir, he knows what to do in a trench, ingiemyudnitive and flute in France, I mean," she sings out, wincing at the mistakes. She hasn't completely ruined it. A somewhat simpler rap comes before the real hard one.

"NO ONE HAS MORE REESHIONANCE OR MATCHES MY TACTICAL TACTICAL BRIMMIFANCE!" Peggy lets her torso fall onto the bed. She has failed at Guns and Ships once again. The rest of the song plays, talking about land and man and right hand.

 **Okay, that was fun. My parents are yelling at me now, so bye. I promise I will work on moooore!**

 **~Layla~**


	7. Truth - Laf (& Thomas)

**Truth - are Thomas and Laf related? (High school AU) (I altered the question a lil - don't be mad!)**

Hercules waits in the lunch line directly behind Thomas, the school's over-dramatic, incredibly annoying drama queen. He feels deprived of a good lunch period due to Thomas's loud voice blabbing on and on about his new horse whose hair he dyed magenta. _That's animal abuse_ , Hercules thinks in disgust. Having grown up in a small house with busy parents, the only job Herc knows well is fashion design, which he has learned does not pay well. Thomas gets an extra-large calzone with cheese and pepperoni, a tall can of Z Clash Soda™ (what even is that), and a Nutty Delite™ ice cream for his best friend James. Hercules goes after him and politely orders a small salad, rice and beans, and orange juice. He retreats to his circular table closest to the windows inhabited by the Hamilsquad™ : John, Alex, and Lafayette. Angelica finishes shouting a grammar correction at Alex from a table seven feet away. Thomas rudely shouts that Alex is an idiot, who promptly flips him off in objection.

"Hey, Laf, John, Alex," Herc greets them, sitting down into a chair to Laf's immediate left.

"Hi Herc," they all say back in terrible synchronization.

The boys resume conversation with one another until Thomas laughs too loud to ignore from his table, occupied by James Madison, Aaron Burr, and James Monroe AKA the Southern Motherf*ckin' Democratic-Republicans. The Hamilsquad™ groans at his strange laugh (a-ha-ha-ha-ha), but when Hercules glares over at Thomas, he notices something else. Suddenly, it all clicks. Thomas's afro of frizz was always familiar, but Herc had never realized why. Both Laf and Thomas had similarly formed facial hair. They both mentioned France a lot…

"You guys… do you want to play truth or dare?" Hercules has a question to ask, and he knows truth or dare will make it impossible not to answer. His friends take the game very seriously…

"Truth or dare, John?" Alex starts off.

"Dare," John says. They all know that the reason he won't choose truth is because he doesn't want to tell who he likes. Obviously, it's Alex.

"I dare you to tell Peggy you used to have a crush on her." John's face turns bright red. He still hasn't quite figured out how everyone found out, and Alex isn't eager to let him know it was his fault. John, still blushing, wordlessly walks over to Peggy's table and tells her what he's supposed to. Angelica laughs out loud, Eliza lets out a giggle before slapping a hand over her mouth, and Peggy blushes and grins madly. John regrets his decision to accept the dare instantly.

Once everyone is back at the table, Herc seizes the opportunity to ask Laf the question that popped into his head a few minutes before.

"Laf… truth or dare?" Lafayette's face scrunches up while he thinks. Hercules says, " _Not dare. Choose truth,"_ silently.

"Dar-no, Truth." Hercules settles back into his seat, almost forgetting that he must word the question well.

"You and Thomas look alike." Hercules pauses to watch Alex fake barf.

"Are you two… related?" He finishes. Lafayette widens his eyes in alarm and tries to think of an answer. He decides the best way out is telling the truth.

'We are identical twins, but our parents couldn't take both of us so they sent me to live in France with my aunt and uncle." Everyone gasps. No one had expected that kind of an answer. Alex's expression reveals that he is especially shocked. It is evidently (hehehe) hard for him to process that one of his best friends is the identical twin of his ultimate enemy.

 **How was that? I did something a little bit different there - the characters played truth or dare. Would you guys want more of that or not? I'm probably not going to post more tonight because my grandparents are having dinner with us and then I'm going out.**


	8. Dare - Angelica

**Okay, so quick update before I get into the chapter: my grandparents brought their dog to our house and I have two dogs. One of my dogs started humping their dog like crazy. His name is Tucker, so my grandpa said, "Change the t to an f." My grandma yelled at him and I was just there trying not to laugh. Then my other dog comes over and humps Tucker out of jealousy, WHILE Tucker is humping Lucy, my grandparents' dog. It was a dog threesome… so awkward. Today I took classes at a local college and there was one about John Laurens so I took it and almost died when the teacher mentioned that there is strong evidence showing that he and Alex were in love.**

 **Anyway, you saw the dare. Let's do this.**

 **Warning: You may be offended by some things Thomas says, also violence, blood, and mild language.**

"You probably didn't know this, but women are paid less for a reason," Angelica hears a confident male voice say. She chooses to ignore the obvious mansplaining in order to focus on her conversation with her sister, Eliza. As they talk about Eliza's recent breakup with Alexander, Angelica learns that the end of their relationship wasn't as bad as she feared it would be. Angelica had known from the start that Alex would cheat, or die, or develop feelings for someone else… it was inevitable for him to hurt her. Angelica decides at that moment, while Eliza describes the way he revealed his crush on someone else, that Eliza needs someone who knows better than to make a stupid mistake. Maybe, someone who has been hurt before, someone Eliza could heal with her kindness…

As the sisters go deeper into their conversation and Angelica offers her advice, she realizes that she has no idea where their younger sister is.

"Hey, Eliza, have you seen Peggy?"

"Nuh-uh, I thought you brought her here…?"

"I did, but she went to talk to- to Thomas!" Angelica replies, a light bulb turning on in her brain. The male voice she had heard earlier was Thomas's… and Peggy was his victim! Thomas is mansplaining the pay gap to Peggy, her young, impressionable sister! Angelica apologizes to Eliza, who has conveniently been asked to talk to by Maria, and sprints over to the fountain, where her yellow-clad sister is conversing with a much taller, muscular man in a purple tank top and gray sweatpants. He has a hand on her shoulder and is looking down at her in a patronizing way, all the signs of mansplaining. Peggy stares up at Thomas with one eyebrow raised and a questioning expression. Angelica hears the gist of their conversation.

"If you look at the facts, women are inherently lazier than men."

"There is no evidence for-" Peggy tries to ward him off.

"Oh, but there is. See, back in prehistoric times, which means before there was writing-"

"You imbecile. I know what that means."

"As I was saying, women back then didn't need to be smart because all they did was stay in a cave. Which is basically what they could be doing now if they weren't so concerned with protesting and hating men."

"What is your point?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm saying that feminists exaggerate how little women are paid compared to men, and that tiny gap is caused by all women's inferior nature."

"You take that back right now. Women are not inferior in any way," Angelica butts in to threaten Thomas.

"Never. It's just the facts." Angelica doesn't know what happens next in her mind. His idiotic words register in her brain and something goes off inside her, kind of like a timed bomb, but the seconds ticking away are the sexist remarks coming from Thomas's mouth. Before she or Thomas know what is happening, Angelica winds up and aims her fist toward his nose. Peggy momentarily halts the action by squeaking out "shipped" before Angelica's fist collides with Thomas's nose. Angelica's strong, work-worn hands barely feel anything, but Thomas is clutching his blood-dripping nose with both hands. Everyone around them had heard the crack of when Angelica's fist made contact with Thomas's face.

"What the hell was that for?!" Thomas obliviously screams.

"Your sexist ass," Angelica replies. Maria quietly flips him off from her position, still talking to Eliza. James whispers something in his ear before dragging him out of the courtyard and into his car.


	9. Dare - Everybody

**Dare - Everyone**

 **I am combining two dares in this - everyone kissing their crush and then playing spin the bottle… drama! I honestly have nothing else to say, just that I'm working on all the truths and dares… so let's get to it! (P.S. someone said no wants to hear about my "random comments"... so let me know if you agree!) (P.P.S. someone else reported me. From now on PMs only!)** **Warning: Drinking, language, kissing (is that even a warning?)** Angelica instructs everyone at the party to sit down in a circle on the fuzzy lime green rug. It is just big enough for everyone to fit, with a few of their hands sticking out and touching the cold tiles of the floor. The party has gone one for two hours already, everyone except for the designated drivers (Angelica and James) already mildly drunk, and there i only time for two last party games before the host's parents arrive back home. Angelica has a plan for the group, one that will surely result in heartbreak, drama, and romance; the perfect party mixture. Angelica, sober and constantly thinking up ways to make the night even more fun, stands in the middle of the circle. Scanning each grinning face, she reconsiders if she wants to go through with her plan. _Will it end well?_ She asks herself. _It's not likely._ It can't be that bad, she decides. Everyone will most likely forget what happened when they wake up in the morning. All except for James, who stares at Angelica with confusion. "Everyone, I have a dare for y'all. Ready? Promise to do it no matter what?" "As long as it's legal!" Eliza slurs, trying to speak without laughing. "Everything is legal in New Jersey…" Alex responds. "My house is in Connecticut," Samuel reminds everyone. "All right. I want everyone here to kiss their crush." A few party cups wobble in nervous hands. Angelica catches a glimpse of James Madison's relieved face. "Including you, Jem." "Only _I_ can call him that!" Thomas roars at her. "Aaaangieee, if everyone has to do it then you do too!" Peggy complains. Angelica only smirks and shakes her head. It will take too long to explain to them that she's asexual and aromantic, so she settles with a simple "I don't have a crush." Once everyone has agreed to participate and decided who to kiss, the game begins. First, a bold John Laurens crawls over to Alex and smashes their lips together, pushing Alex to the floor in the process. Before the kiss can get too heated, Peggy walks over to John and taps him on the leg, seemingly oblivious to the fact that he is making out with someone else. A h , y. "EXCUSE ME?" she yells to him. John breaks off his kiss with Alex to look at her. She immediately shoves herself onto him, their lips colliding to John's disgust. Angelica feels pity for her sister's rejection when John pushes her away from him and takes Alex's hand. Peggy barely notices and scoots to the middle of the circle. Samuel nervously turns to his left to face George. Realizing what is happening, George's eyes widen and he tries to escape. He is too late. Samuel closes his eyes and captures George's lips against his. George pulls away and Samuel lets a tear drip down his face. Meanwhile, Aaron smiles widely, not hearing Angelica's explanation for not participating. He walks over to Angelica and puts a hand on the side of her face. Knowing what is coming, Angelica shoves his face away from hers. Hercules looks at the fuzzy rug, not expecting to be kissed. He knows exactly who he is supposed to kiss, but he thinks his crush won't stand for it. He is too shy to ever make a move. Suddenly, he feels a soft hand tip his chin up. He stares right into the warm brown eyes of Lafayette. His best friend and crush pulls their nervous faces together. The passionate kiss lasts until they realize everyone around them is cheering. It is a long awaited and emotion-charged kiss. Angelica is one of the ones applauding and secretly wishing for them to start dating. The next two to kiss are James and Thomas. James is shyly looking at his shoes in the corner, hoping that no one will notice him. Thomas is grinning as he watches everyone else form relationships and blush. He finally realizes that he has to come to terms with his crush on his best friend. Thomas Jefferson is rarely ever not the over-confident, over-dramatic asshole mask he puts on. Inside, Thomas is insecure about a lot of things - mainly how people see him (especially James) and his relationships (single and VERY ready to mingle). When he hears Jemmy go into his fifth coughing fit of the day, Thomas is reminded of his mission. He scoots over to the smaller man and puts a hand on his shoulder. "You okay, Jemmy?" When James nods, Thomas takes a breath and leans in. The last thing he sees before closing his eyes is Madison's eyebrows flying up into his forehead. James is startled at first but settles into the kiss and begins to press his lips firmly against Thomas's. The couple sees a squealing Peggy out of the corner of their eyes. Meanwhile, Eliza walks over to Angelica to have a girl-to-girl talk. They're both used to Eliza asking for advice in the comfort of the Schuyler mansion, but college parties come with sacrifices. Eliza nervously fidgets with the collar of her baby blue dress. "Erm, Angie? I need advice." "Go ahead. Is this about Maria?" Angelica rolls her eyes. Sisters are so predictable. Eliza's face turns red. "Yes? I want to kiss her, but she probably doesn't want to kiss me…?" "Go for it," Angie says with a sigh. "YOLO." Eliza, in a rare burst of recklessness, marches up to the red-clad female sitting in the corner. She sits down, brings their faces close together, kisses Maria on the lips, and gets up to leave. Unable to let her go, Maria tugs her down to the floor again and continues their kiss. A single tear rolls down Peggy's cheek as she watches almost everyone else being in love. "You and me are in the same boat, my friend," Angelica chuckles. "Single pringles forever." "Isn't it terrible?" "Nah," Angelica's voice doesn't have nearly as much longing as her sister's. Once everyone seems to have kissed (or at least tried to kiss) their crush, Angelica claps her hands together. "Alright, alright, that's what I'm talking about! Now, let's play spin the bottle!" She picks up one of the many beer bottles scattered all over the floor and waits for the bad decision-making college kids to assemble themselves into a circle. It happens within seconds, some of them holding hands and some with visibly swollen lips. Angelica, taking one for the team, announces that she will go first. The bottle spins almost endlessly, everyone's eyes glued to the middle of the circle, until it stops and points to Alexander Hamilton. Angelica regrets her choice but nevertheless pulls Alex aside and plants her lips firmly against his. They both wipe their mouths afterwards. Peggy is next. She spins the bottle very weakly on purpose, and it lands facing the opposite side of the circle, also known as John Laurens (A/N: My dead gay son). John's freckled face slowly turns a shade of green. Peggy, knowing he will not enjoy another kiss, gives in. "I'm sorry about earlier, John… I didn't know you're gay." "It's okay, Peggles, can we still be friends?" "Of course." They settle for a hug before sitting back down and passing the bottle to Eliza. Thomas mumbles something like, "Always the Schuylers…" before shutting up to watch the action. The bottle spins around and finally stops to point to Maria Reynolds. As expected, Eliza is unable to hide her excitement. She jumps into Maria's arms and they start making out. Realizing that everyone is watching, they pull apart but stay there, holding each other, for the rest of the game. Angelica speculates with guilty pleasure as hearts are broken and friendships made awkward. After all, there is nothing like a childish game of spin the bottle played by immature college students.  
 **This is probably extremely crappy writing… oh well, I took a break for a while before continuing. I hope y'all are having a good weekend!**


	10. Shall I continue?

**Hey guys, I am very sorry that I haven't been updating this. I'm currently working on another fanfic, Only You, so that has taken most of my time. I also got really overwhelmed by all the suggestions people had and discouraged by the rule I was breaking. Thank you all SO MUCH for taking a look at this and caring enough to leave a review, but I'd prefer if you could send me a private message about your idea for the story - that way I can include it without getting in trouble. I'm not quite sure if I want to continue this story, as I have lots of schoolwork and am working on the aforementioned story, but if y'all feel strongly about it, I would be happy to devote my free time to writing this! Please give me your opinion in a review! Thanks for all the support!**


	11. Lams Oneshot

**Hey guys, I'm back. This was not one of the comments, but since I couldn't get on the website during school, I just decided to write a oneshot. Unrelated to any other part of the fanfiction.**

Alexander Hamilton was known for his abrasiveness and his intellect, but certainly not for his height. He had still not grown to his adult height in college, and at five feet and five inches, reaching the shelves of his dorm was not his strong suit. Hercules would chuckle every time Alexander requested a book from a high shelf, and all Alexander could do was grimace. He had tried standing on chairs, but the rocking chair would pitch him off immediately and the flimsy plastic chairs could not hold his thicc weight. When his roommates were gone, Alex couldn't do much but read other books and wish he could transform their inadequacy into the surplus of knowledge from the other books. Every time Alex requested that the thicker books be moved to the lower shelves, Hercules only laughed and stalked out the room. Lafayette was no help either, and his new roommate from South Carolina was too intimidatingly attractive for Alex to beg for help from him.

Alex only conceded to desperate measures when he and John were home alone and Alex had an essay to write. John was minding his own business on the couch when Alex realized that he need text evidence for the third paragraph of his essay.

"Uh… John?" Alex called through the dorm. He had never quite had a conversation with John, which was probably because of his green eyes. They always seemed to stare at him in the scariest way possible, and paired with his height, it was not a good match for Alex. He tended to avoid John.

"Yes?"

"I, um… I kind of… need help?"

"What kind of help?"

John walked into Alex's bedroom rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He was exhausted from an all-nighter and his hair had not been washed in days, but Alexander couldn't look away. The new roommate's freckles were dangerous.

"I-I just can't reach." Alex cursed whatever made his voice so damn needy, but John didn't seem to notice. Without going on his tiptoes or even sparing a glance at the overturned chair on the floor, he pulled Psychology: An Introduction out of the old wooden bookshelf. He handed it to Alex, but instead of trudging back into the living room and returning to his rock music, he stared at his roommate. Alex stared back, daring himself not to be intimidated despite John's height, and reached for his book. John, however, pulled it out of his reach and lifted it above his own head. Alex narrowed his eyes and jumped up and down to retrieve it, but John was several inches taller, and it was no use. Once John had Alex where he wanted him, he smirked and leaned closer to Alex's face. Before Alex had a clue of what was happening, John kissed him on the lips. He was too stunned to kiss back, but John didn't seem to mind. His smirk had grown.

"I've been wanting to do that," he said just before walking out of the room. Alex took a moment to process what just happened and ran after John, panting from all the jumping up and down. Once he reached John, he returned the kiss, but as soon as John stepped closer to deepen it, Alex grabbed the psychology book and dashed off to finish his essay. John was left in the living room, confused but smiling.

 **So after I wrote this I started thinking about what I want this whole story to be… please leave a comment in favor of one option:**

 **Continue as truth or dare**

 **Give prompts/ships for oneshots**

 **Write an actual story with a constant plot**

 **Anything else you want**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	12. Hiatus: over?

Hey guys!

I've taken a huge break from this, but now that it's summer and I have a whole lot of free time, I'd love to take some new requests for the characters. I'm open to new ideas of any sort - they don't have to be in the truth or dare format. If you have an idea in your mind, an image of a story, write it down in the comments or as a private message and I'll try my best to make it happen.

I hope everyone is having a good week!

Love you all xx


End file.
